


Splattered Ink

by flowerchild27



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, trust me it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchild27/pseuds/flowerchild27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a young prince, Thranduil didn't have a lot to worry about. He spent his days hunting and rebelling against his parents, doing everything in his power to ignore his princely duties. Then he meets her, and everything changes. The only problem: Elira isn't of any royal blood or high social standing. My take of Thranduil and his wife meeting, falling in love, and having Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All In A Day's Work

"Elira, Lady Verdin is in labor!" Elira's housemate, Faeya called from their cottage window.

Shrieking with delight, Eivena quickly got up from her kneeling position. She was tending to her garden like she did everyday. As she ran quickly to the back door, she untied her white apron that hung around her waist and disposed on a kitchen chair.

Finding the nearest mirror, the young maiden tied her slightly curled long golden hair back. Next she went in search of her shoes.

"Woah!" Faeya laughed as Elira grabbed her housemate's arm to keep from falling as she tried (and failed) to quickly slip into her slippers.

"Remember, you need to be at the tavern by the time the sun is past the tree tops!" Elira heard her friend call as the maiden quickly ran down the dirt path. She waved to show her acknowledgment and continued down the short path to Lady Verdin's house.

"Hello, Lady Verdin!" Elira sang as she entered the lady's house.

"Elira," Lady Verdin sighed in relief from her spot on a cot.

The midwife worked quickly to prepare for the birth, for the lady was almost dilated enough to push. Elira pulled some herbs from the pockets of her light purple dress that hung down to a little bit below her knees.

"Your eyes are shining today." Lady Verdin said weakly but with a warm smile while Elira gave a blush. In the right amount of light, the young elleth's eyes were golden, due to her light hazel eyes.

Trying to avert the attention from herself and back on to the situation at hand, Elira began to mix herbs together. "Drink, please." Elira ordered kindly.

Lady Verdin drank the small mixture and winced, shaking her head in disgust. "That is awful!"

"I promise it will help ease the pain of birth." Elira promised with a small smile.

The hours seemed to drag on but finally it was time. Within two pushes, the babe was safely delivered. "It's a boy!" Elira cheered as she cleaned the babe up and wrapped him in a small blanket.

Lord and Lady Verdin were beaming, awaiting to lay eyes upon their son. Elira handed him over and the couple seemed to glow even brighter than Elira's eyes.

"He's beautiful!" Elira commented as she sat on the edge of the bed, wiping her hands clean of afterbirth.

"Thank you, Elira. You have our deepest gratitude." Lord Verdin bowed in thankfulness.

"It was a pleasure being able to deliver the young babe. He is a gift from Valar." Elira smiled warmly.

"All is a day's work." Lady Verdin joked as she looked out upon the sunset.

Elira had to refrain from shrieking as she quickly cleaned herself up. "Off to the tavern?" Lord Verdin teased.

"Yes! Indeed I am!" Elira said quickly as she ran to slip on her shoes.

"Always on the move." Lady Verdin tsked with a small smile.

"Goodbye!" Elira said as she hurried out the door. Grabbing a white ribbon from her pocket, she wrapped it around her head to keep the hairs out of her face but still being able to wear it down.

"Elira," Raina greeted with a warning tone while giving Elira a look.

"I'm terribly sorry! I just got finished delivering a babe and then I-" Raina her off.

"Elira, I am only messing with you! I can only imagine what you get done in a day." Raina gave her a friendly shove while Elira gave her a playful eye roll.

"I still remember the day when you showed up to work with an arrow in your thigh." Raina reminisced while cleaning glass mugs.

Elira let out a loud laugh, causing some heads to turn. Blushing while ducking her head down, Elira recalled the memory. "I was helping children with archery and next thing I knew I had an arrow in my thigh!"

"Two mugs, please." A drunken Elf stumbled up to the counter.

Elira handed Raina to clean mugs to fill up. "How are you, Elira?" Fugrin, the drunken Elf, asked.

"I am absolutely fantastic, mellon! Yourself?" Elira responded, leaning her elbows on the counter and folding her fingers together to rest her chin upon them.

"Of course you are. Myself? Well, the walls are doing a dance right now so I'd say drunk." Fugrin came to the conclusion, earning a laugh from Elira.

"Yes, I would have to agree that you are drunk." Elira said right as Raina pushed the two mugs in front of him.

"Here you are, Fugrin." Rainia said with a fake smile. He nodded at the two lady Elves and took his drinks and left.

"I cannot stand that drunken fool. No wonder why he in near his thousandth birthday and is still unwed." Raina hissed as she glared off in his direction.

"I do prefer to speak to him sober." Elira agreed, trying to remain biased. Conflict was not an area she knew how to handle.

"To this day I question why you and I become tavern workers." Rainia sighed as she began filling mugs up for another round for a group of seven he-Elves.

"You decided to take this job to meet a potential partner. I took this job because I was not going to be a handmaid for the kingdom." Elira pointed out.

"A handmaid for Greenwood the Great? I'd accept the job!" Rainia giggled as she walked away with the tray of drinks.

Elira quietly laughed along with her as she continued to wash mugs. "I do not think you'd be very obedient to the royal family." Elira commented as her friend came back.

"No, I would not." Rainia agreed, setting the tray down and sitting on one of the bar stools facing Elira.

The tavern stayed quiet for most of the night, except for a few travelers. The tavern would close in an hour and half, and Elira was ready for rest. She still looked lively and warm and the tavern comers enjoyed her presence.

Elira stepped outside for a moment to let the cool night air refresh and to gaze at the stars. She sat on a tall rock as she hugged her legs to her chest, embracing the beauty of the starlight. She once had celebrated Mereth en Gilith at Greenwood the Great about a hundred years ago and how much fun she had wearing a fancy ball gown. Raina was a flirt like usual, a company of nine Elves surrounding her the whole time. Elira preferred to watch on as many danced, for her dancing skills were quite embarrassing.

The next time she'd travel to Greenwood the Great, it would be the prince's wedding. He was somewhere in his 500's and that is a very suitable time for royal Elves to marry. While Elira was around the same age as Thranduil, she's at least have 500 more years to find a husband before it would become a priority.

Finding a husband wasn't a real concern to Elira. She enjoyed her independence and after all: Elira did mean free-spirited! Not like she didn't intend to marry because she did. She planned on having a child and being happily married, it was hard for her to imagine since she hadn't came across the right Elf yet.

"Elira! Get in here right now!" Rainia's eager voice pulled Elira out of her happy thoughts.

Sitting up and brushing off her dress, Elira walked to the back door and quietly entered back in. "What is it?" Elira whispered as she approached her friend but she soon noticed a new group of Elves sitting at a table, all adorning hunting armor.

"They," her friend whispered as she pointed to the group of Elves, "are guards from Greenwood the Great and he," Rainia continued moving to point at the only member of their group in different colored armor and his back to them, "is Prince Thranduil."

Elira quirked her head to the side as she studied the back of the prince, never before seeing him. He had snow blond hair that looked soft and Elira suddenly got the urge to run her fingers through it. Realizing her involuntarily and inappropriate urge, the young elleth blushed with a small smile.

Then he met her gaze and something inside Elira changed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Her eyes._

They were a color all of their own. He'd never met or seen an elleth with eyes as beautiful as hers. Just from looking into her eyes, one would know how kind and sweet she was. 

The two held each other's gaze for a few moments, until the golden haired elleth ducked her head down in shyness, her cheeks growing red as a small smile played on her lips. Thranduil himself smiled at her, completely in a daze.

"Prince Thranduil, who are you smiling at?" Everyone at his table looked at their prince, amused.

"It's because of an elleth!" One of huntsmen said a little loudly while pointing at Elira.

It was now Thranduil's turn to blush as he scowled at Carinir. He looked over back at Elira who was being reluctantly shoved out from behind the counter by her friend. Her friend winked at her and handed her a tray of drinks, which Thranduil guessed was for him and his group of hunters.

Elira walked over to the table, wishing she could drop the drinks and run. If only it was that easy.

"He-hello." She stammered as she set the tray down on the table and quickly turned around to leave, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Excuse me, miss," Kerrur, also of the huntsmen, spoke up.

Elira immediately stopped and braced herself before she turned back around to the table.

"Yes?" She politely asked to Kerrur.

"What is your name?" Kerrur asked, amused.

Thranduil wanted so badly to throw his drink on Kerrur for making the elleth uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Elira." Elira said, offering a small smile.

 _Elira._ Thranduil repeated her name over and over in his head, captivated by her melodic voice.

"Well,  _Elira,_ " Kerrur emphasized her name, "this is Prince Thranduil from the Woodland Realm."

Thranduil shot Kerrur a murderous look as he clenched his fist. The prince made sure to remember when he got back to the palace to double Kerrur's guard shifts.

"Oh," Elira said quietly and slightly bowed towards the prince. If she wanted to run out of the tavern before, now she _really_ wanted too.

Thranduil gave a smile in response before Elira scurried back to safety behind the counter.

"How'd it go?" Rainia excitedly nudged Elira in the ribs as the two faced away from the customers, pretending to do something.

"Embarrassing!" Elira hissed as her face was still red.

"He's staring at you still." Rainia said after she glanced behind the two.

"Oh, why? I'm nothing important!" Elira whispered back with a shake of her head.

"He's captivated by your beauty, my lady." Rainia purred.

"You're the flirt out of the two us! You go entrance him!" Elira suggested as she nervously pursed her lips.

"Now why would I steal my _mellon's_ admirer away from her?" Rainia giggled as she received a scowl from her golden haired friend.

Elira met Thranduil's gaze again and she got lost in his deep blue eyes. She watched as his friend grabbed his arm and pulled him up, only looking away from her for a second before meeting her gaze again.

"Elira!" Rainia said as she snapped her fingers in front of her friend, snapping her out of it.

"What?" Elira said, still dazed as she looked at Rainia.

"Oh my Valar, you've got it bad!" Rainia said with a laugh and a shake of the head.

The group left before Elira had one more chance to look at the prince. With a sigh, she reluctantly picked up a glass and started to clean it.

"Go after him!" Rainia urged Elira as she joined her in cleaning up.

"He's a prince! I work at tavern, I'm a part-time seamstress, gardner, and a midwife on the side! I'm the equivalent of a maid." Elira argued as her heart strings pulled. She'd never be anything close to him.

"There has been princes who have married maids!" Rainia cheerfully said.

"Who?" Elira asked.

"Um....uhh..." Rainia pondered with a worried look.

"Exactly what I thought." Elira sighed disappointed. The only he-elf she had ever taken a slight interest in, and of course he had to be a prince.

"Do not give up hope! It is not everyday an elleth gets looked at like the way he looked at you!" Rainia gave her encouragement.

Elira gave a playful smile back as she walked out from behind the counter to clean up empty glasses on tables. She danced her way from table to table as Rainia laughed at her friend's mediocre dancing skills.

"Another reason of why I couldn't be a princess: I can't dance!" Elira giggled as she set the empty glasses on the counter top. 

"It will do!" Rainia said with a devious wink. Elira only rolled her eyes in response as she grabbed the broom to sweep.

The two elleths spent the next twenty minutes to finish cleaning before closing for the night.

"Goodbye, Elira!" Rainia sang as her and Elira went their separate ways. "Til' morrow!"

Elira herself was about to head towards her house when she saw the prince leaning against a tree. He immediately pushed off of the tree and strode towards her.

"My lord-" Elira went to bow again but Thranduil cut her off.

"May I walk you home?" Elira nodded in response, trying to hide the shock on her face. The two began their walk.

"I'm sorry about how the way my men treated you tonight, it was wrong of them to speak to you the way they did. I owe you an apology on the behalf of not silencing them." Thranduil bowed his head in apology.

Elira herself was in shock. Not only because a prince had taken somewhat of an interest in her, but  _apologizing to her?_ **  
**

"Oh, my lord, it is of no problem. Thank you for your apology though, that is very kind of you." Elira's golden eyes met his blue eyes and they both smiled at each other. They had finally reached Elira's house and now were standing face to face.

"Thank you for walking me home. I hope to see you again soon." Elira almost gasped as the last part slipped out. She immediately looked down as if to inspect her dress and felt her cheeks grow warm.

Thranduil felt a smile spread across his face as he used his fingers to gently tilt her chin up so he could get lost in her eyes.

"As do I." He spoke quietly as he delicately took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand ever so softly but it made her heart flutter and beat faster.

She dazzled him with a breathtaking smile as he reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Goodnight, my lord." Elira bowed her head in farwell.

"Goodnight, my lady." Thranduil also bowed his head in farewell as he turned around to leave.

Elira quickly went inside and quietly shut the door to avoid disturbing her roommate. Sliding her back down against the door, she let out a happy laugh. It was official: she had caught the prince's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

The chirping of birds woke Elira up the next morning. Was last night a dream? Surely it had to have been because why would a prince want anything to do with her? Realizing last night was not a dream, a smile spread across her face. Her golden eyes popped open and she got out of bed, running her hands through her unruly hair.

"Elira! Remember you have to tend to our Lord and Lady's garden today!" Faeya's singsong voice rang through the house.

Grabbing a dress, Elira slipped out of her night gown and into the dress. The dress resembled the light purple one except this one was light blue and had small cream frills along her bodice line. She braided her long hair and then wrapped it into a low bun and pinned it into place. Feeling content, she walked the quarter mile walk to the house of the Lord and Lady of their small village. Upon reaching the garden, she let out a small gasp. The garden was completely a mess! Weeds upon weeds and dead flowers were scattered everywhere.

"Hello, deary!" Lady Ivean greeted Elira as she walked out of her front door. "I want my garden weeded and planted by this afternoon, understood? Hmm, yes." Lady Ivean continued, walking in a very arrogant manner.

Elira had to do her best not to roll her eyes. Getting to work, Elira tried to make the best of the situation by humming to herself. Some time had passed before even half the garden had been weeded. The bottom of her dress was dirty from the soil and her hands had many small cuts on them from some of the prickly weeds. Elira had ditched her shoes a long while ago meaning that her feet were also very dirty. If only Thranduil were to see me now! Elira laughed at the thought, imagining the look on his face at the thought of her.

She quickly got snapped out of those thoughts as her foot stepped in a hole filled with wet soil. Quickly pulling her foot out, the elleth lost her balance and fell right onto her behind. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Elira smacked her palms into the soil to push herself up. She did her best to wipe off the dry soil on her skirt, but her skirt was quite dirty and stain at this point.

"Ugh!" Elira let out a frustrated noise as she flopped down on the soil.

"My, I have never even seen a palace maid get this frustrated with the royal garden!" Elira heard someone say with a laugh.

Thranduil.

"Oh! My prince!" Elira gasped as she pushed herself up to bow. "Elira, please, no need for the formalities." Thranduil waved his hand as if to wave her words away.

"Well you are a prince." Elira emphasized with a playful smile.

"And you're a very messy gardener." Thranduil playfully said back with smirk.

"Whatever gets the job done!" Elira sighed as she began to pulled weeds again.

Thranduil watched her curiously as she did her work. "Do you enjoy this?"

"I do enjoy gardening, but I've never quite had to clear out a garden as difficult as this one." Elira honestly said.

"You look...." Thranduil tried to think of the right word while smirking at her, "stunning."

"Oh, yes, I can already feel the soil exfoliating my pores and giving me a heavenly glow." Elira joked along with him as she began to plant seeds.

Thranduil let out a genuine laugh that caused Elira to giggle herself. "Are you not even concerned with the fact that you are caked in dirt in front of royalty? Especially since they sought you out personally?" Thranduil continued to tease the elleth.

 _He sought me out personally?_ Elira's mind went into full overdrive.  _Remember your poise! Don't slip out anything stupid!_

"If you wanted a clean and pretty elleth, I'm sure there are plenty down town." Elira playfully said back.

"The only problem is they are not you." Thranduil did always know how to silence a room.

She looked up at him, shocked, her golden eyes wide. "You do know how to make an elleth swoon." Elira giggled nervously.

"Elira, how would you like to go on a walk with me tonight?" Thranduil asked, tilting his head to the side. It made his long, snow-blonde hair gently sway with the wind.

"Um, ye-yes. I'd like that." Elira responded, her face flushing a little under Thranduil's gaze.

"I shall meet you outside your door a half hour before sunset." Thranduil bowed at the lady.

"Can I show up like this?" Elira joked before he turned away.

Thranduil laughed in response at her joke, making Elira's heart sing. At least he found her funny!

Doubling her pace while doubling the mess of herself, she was done with only an hour to spare. Faeya wasn't even in the house when Elira came sprinting in to grab a new dress before rushing off to the bath halls.

Taking off her dress and undergarment in record time, she practically jumped in the water. She was soon clean and smelling like wild strawberries and vanilla. The dress she picked was navy blue and floor length, with sheer, elbow-length sleeves.

Elira made it back in time to meet Faeya, who was reading on the duvet. "I haven't seen you wear that dress since, well, I've never seen you wear that dress!"

"You're right, I've never worn it. I'm going on a walk toni-"

"WITH WHO?!"

"Um-uh..."

"Elira......."

"Prince Thranduil of Greenwood the Great." Elira mumbled.

"I swore I just heard you say Prince Thran..." Faeya soon realized from the look on Elira's face that that was exactly what she had said.

"Elira! You of all people have caught the attention of the prince!" Faeya said astounded.

Elira scoffed at her comment. "Oh, I meant that in the most non-offensive way!" Faeya tried to wave her off.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "I will see you in an hour. Behave!" Elira bid farewell while narrowing her eyes but soon gave a warm smile.

"Goodbye, mellon." Faeya waved her off.

Elira opened the door and immediately smiled when Thranduil was right in front of her. He smiled at the sight of her, his mood immediately becoming better.

He offered her his arm and she took it as they ventured off towards the river.

"You clean up nicely." He joked, smiling down at her.

She looked down at her free hand and smiled wide at his playfulness. "I don't want others to think you're into dirty elleths!"

"I think the correct term is hardworking." Thranduil corrected her.

"Will you get in trouble for taking me on a walk?" Elira looked up at him curiously.

"Why would I get in trouble?" He asked as he looked down towards her.

"I'm not exactly of any high social standing..." Elira trailed off as the two reached their destination and sat down right next to the river.

"I've never really indulged myself in the opinions of others." Thranduil confessed with a small shrug of his shoulders.

He sat on the ground with left leg bent and left arm resting upon it while his right leg was bent and lying under his left, his right arm pressed into the ground for extra support. Elira laid next to him, her damp hair sprawled out around her.

"So, tell me, my prince: what brings you to Donoran?"

"Well, I lead a hunt for Orcs a few days ago, and we plan on staying in this village for the next few days before we venture out again." The prince explained.

"Sword or bow?"

"Both."

"I prefer the bow." Elira came to the conclusion.

"Not to be taken offensively, but you know how to shoot?" Thranduil said in amazement. This elleth never failed to surprise him!

"Yes, in fact, I do!" Elira scoffed, obviously offended.

"I'm sorry, I wish I wouldn't have worded it the way I did. My apologies, my lady." Thranduil bowed in apology.

"I look too dainty to be a warrior, don't I?" Elira said with a disappointed sigh.

"Any Elf wearing casual or formal clothing does not look like a warrior. In armor, you'd be a very intimidating warrior." Thranduil said with a warm smile.

Elira let out a loud laugh, not even caring how improper it was. Thranduil soon joined in, her laugh contagious. He had never heard a genuine laugh quite like hers. Most elleths would laugh along with him, but it would be reserved and delicate, nothing like Elira's.

"I immensely apologize, my laugh is absolutely horrid. I can almost hear the birds screeching in pain." Elira said between giggles.

"You have no reason to apologize. I enjoy the sound of your laugh, for it is very unique but suits you all too well." Thranduil spoke, as he ran his fingers through her golden mane.

Elira's breath froze at first, but soon relaxed at how comforting it felt.

All too quickly, the sun began to set. The two left their spot by the river and began their journey back to Elira's house.

"Thank you." Elira said as they stood outside her front door.

"The pleasure is all mine, trust me." Thranduil said and even in the dark, his smile could light up the night sky.

"Goodnight, Prince Thranduil." Elira whispered.

"Goodnight, Lady Elira." He smirked back which earned him an eye roll.

As Elira turned away, an idea struck her. Before she could even think it through, her body acted first. She quickly, but ever so gently, kissed him on the cheek. His skin was as smooth as it looked and as soft as she imagined.

Thranduil stood frozen, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her on her full, pink lips. Elira quickly turned away and walked through her front door, but not before Thranduil catching her blush and smile, even in the dark.

Prince Thranduil of Greenwood the Great and the only child of Oropher and Auvia, had fallen for an elleth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here ya go :)

"Elira!" Faeya's voice whispered through the pitch black house and caused Elira to jump.

"Ow!" Elira hissed as she pressed her hand to her forehead. Her jump had caused her to bump into an open nail in the wall.

"What happened?" Faeya asked with concern. Elira still had no idea where her roommate was and couldn't see her figure in the dark.

"I accidentally scraped my forehead on a nail." Elira tried her best to sound calm but she could feel fingers becoming sticky and wet.

Two candles became lit and Elira saw that Faeya was standing in the living room the whole time. "Oh my Valar! You scraped yourself good! Come, sit. I will clean you up."

Elira did as she was told and let Faeya press a cool towel to her head. Looking down at her hands, Elira almost cringed at the amount of blood on her hands.

"Hold this." Faeya instructed and Elira complied by replacing Faeya's hand on the towel.

Faeya went to the herb cabinet and rummaged around as Elira sat there patiently in the dim-light living room, smiling as she remembered the events from earlier. Had she really pecked the prince of Greenwood on the cheek? How hadn't she been tackled to the ground by palace guards? Now that would have been a sight! Elira let out a small giggle but then immediately let out a small shriek as her forehead began to sting.

"I told you I was going to apply the medicine to clean the cut out!" Faeya tsked as she began to massage the medicine into the cut.

"It burns." Elira said through gritted teeth.

Faeya ignored her and began to chant a minor spell to heal the wound. Within a minute, the wound was healed except for a small pink scar that was near Elira's hairline.

"The scar will fade within the week but it is barely noticeable as it is."

"Thank you, Faeya. May Valar bless your soul." Elira bowed her head gratefully.

"I'm always looking out for you. Come, you need sleep and you can tell me all about your day tomorrow." Faeya bid goodnight with a wink.

***

"Thranduil! Where have you been?" Kerrur asked with a smirk on his face. Of course the guard knew where he was and if they didn't, well, they wouldn't be his personal guards for much longer.

"I think you already know." Thranduil sighed in annoyance.

Kerrur was more like pest to Thranduil than a guard member. If it wasn't for his excellent aim in archery, he probably only would have been a member of the guard.

"What is her name again? Lyrie?"

" _Elira."_ Thranduil all but hissed.

Kerrur put his hand up in peace as the other guard members stifled laughs. They knew what Kerrur was doing and it would only be a matter of time before he had what was coming for him.

The group sat in Thranduil and Wyver's room. Wyver was also a personal guard member, but he also had to stay by Thranduil's side mostly all the time. The two were very close, and Thranduil looked to him as a brother.

"What will King Oropher and Queen Auvia say of their only child and heir to the throne possibly pursuing an elleth?" Carinir inquired. 

Thranduil rolled his eyes. He knew they'd be very intrigued and relieved for he had never shown any interest in any elleth before. They had tried introducing other Elven princesses or daughter's of the courts before but nothing ever became of that.

"She's not even of social standing." Kerrur mumbled as he carved a piece of wood into a sphere.

"Does it matter?" Thranduil immediately asked, his voice cold and hard.

"Well, if you want your people to take her seriously, then yes, it does matter."

"You let your ignorance control your mouth too much." Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sure we can find you a new-" Wyver cut of Kerrur.

"Silence yourself. You speak of opinion, not of fact."

Kerrur had to fight the urge to roll his eyes because he knew everyone in the room was already angry at him.

"I think you should do whatever your heart desires, Thranduil." Ilifigorn offered his approval as the other guard members nodded in approval.

He gave a small smile to Ilifigorn to thank him. Everyone went to their respected rooms after that to get some rest.

The next morning came all to quick and Thranduil groaned as he was shaken awake. They were setting out for an early Orc hunt but Thranduil was not one for early mornings. The group met in the lobby and set out for their houses and rode out into the early morning.

The found an Orc pack immediately and Thranduil gritted his teeth at the thought of Orcs being so close to Elira. The Orcs would not have raided the town, but Thranduil wanted Orcs anywhere near Donoran.

The group had an easy time clearing the foul creatures out with their swords. All too soon it was over and a few guards walked away with cuts, but they were treated immediately to clean out the poison.

"Lets regroup!" Ilifigorn announced as everyone moved closer together.

"These Orcs were heading south." Ilifigorn continued once he had everyones attention.

"Why would they be heading that way?" Gorin asked.

"The Woodland Realm." Thranduil said as he stared off. Why didn't he think soon that they'd be moving towards the palace?

"We must return home and prepare the kingdom." Wyver said immediately as the group began to move quickly back towards Donoran.

Thranduil kept a look of determination on his face but on the inside he was torn. He knew he had to return home to protect his people, but he also thought he had more time with Elira. He knew it wouldn't be their last goodbye, but for how long?

"Remember, there's always Mereth en Gilith." Wyver whispered to the prince with a wink.

Thranduil's anxiety on leaving Elira evaporated; he'd see his elleth again soon enough. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Thranduil strided to the tavern, knowing he had little time to converse with Elira before setting off back to Greenwood.

Like usual, she took his breathe away every time he laid his eyes upon her. She was laughing at something a customer said, her perfect smile lighting up the room. Thranduil snapped out of his daze and remembered what he came there for.

"Elira," He called, walking up to the counter.

She immediately turned to him and almost dropped the glass she was cleaning, completely distracted by the prince. "Oh!" Elira gasped as she fumbled a little with the glass.

Thranduil let out a musical chuckle. "My apologies, my lady. I forgot how distracting I was."

Elira smirked at his teasing. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

"I was hoping I'd be able to speak to you." Thranduil admitted, his voice no longer joyous.

"Oh?" Elira said worriedly. "I'm in the middle of my shift right now..."

"And if the prince commanded to speak to you?" Thranduil said as he regained his teasing smile.

"Well, then I guess I cannot say no." Elira giggled as she made her way out from behind the counter.

The two ventured right outside the tavern door. Elira shivered a little at the change of temperature.

"Are you cold?" Thranduil immediately asked as he looked her over.

"No, the temperature is just a bit colder than I expected." Elira tried to wave off his concern.

Thranduil unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders and it clasped again.

"Thranduil..." Elira complained as she tried to take it off, feeling guilty.

Thranduil gently grasped her hands and pulled them away from his cloak to hold her hands out in front of them. Elira melted at his touch.

"I have to return home." He finally said with a sigh, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You are needed elsewhere." Elira agreed, her voice becoming soft. She tried to keep the sadness out, but her voice betrayed her.

His thumbs soothingly began to run over her knuckles. "I do not know how long I will be away but I will return as soon as I can."

Thranduil let go of her right hand to tilt her chin up and run his thumb over her smooth cheek. She smiled at his affection and looked up to meet his gentle eyes.

"I will miss these beautiful golden eyes." He mumbled as he studied her whole face.

Elira teasingly scoffed. "Is that all you'll miss about me?"

"No, of course not. How stupid of me to say that,-" Thranduil began to right his wrong but Elira waved him off with a laugh.

"I'm just being a brat. Do not always take me so serious!" Elira playfully pushed the prince and as she went to pull her arm away, he pulled her into his arms.

She stiffened as his arms wrapped her torso, but she soon found herself snaking her arms around his waist and resting her head upon his chest.

"I will miss you." Elira softly said as Thranduil rested his chin on top her head.

Nowhere near as much as I'll miss you. "As I you." Thranduil replied.

"I bid you safe travels." Elira said as she stepped back to bow her head.

Thranduil replied the gesture and leaned down to kiss her forehead and rest their foreheads upon one another. Elira tucked a strand of his flaxen silk hair behind one of his pointy ears.

"Return to me."

"I promise." And with that, he left.

"My son!" Auvia sang as she gracefully ran towards her only child, arms spread out to eventually pull him into a hug.

"Mother," Thranduil gave her a genuine smile as he embraced her.

"Have you been hurt?" Auvia leaned back to inspect him as worry etched her face.

"Nana, you worry too much." Thranduil laughed as his mother began to smile again.

"Son." Oropher's voice called from behind his mother.

Thranduil released himself from his mother's grip to step towards his father and bow his head. "Father."

Oropher fought the urge to roll his eyes with a playful smile. He believed Thranduil feared to show him affection, for reasons the king did not know.

The king pulled his son into a tight hug, clasping him on the back. Thranduil mimicked his motions, silently showing his father that he had missed him too.

The three walked together their private dining room to discuss Thranduil's hunting trip over wine. He talked about everything but Elira. How does he tell his parents he has found an elleth he knows he wants to spend the rest of his eternal life with?

The conversation was interrupted by Kerrur, coming to drop of the official report to the king.

"Forgive me," Kerrur apologized and bowed to the family for interrupting.

"Do not worry, Thranduil was just speaking of his journey." Auvia cheerfully said.

"Did you tell your parents about Elira?" Kerrur asked Thranduil innocently.

Thranduil's eyes grew dark as he glared at Kerrur. "No, no he has not." Oropher tried to keep the smirk of his face as he looked at his son.

"Oh, well she is a lovely elleth." Kerrur spoke before taking his leave.

"Thranduil," His mother tried to sound threatening but it came out more excited than serious.

"I also met an elleth." Thranduil mumbled. His parents exchanged a smile.

"And you did not tell us this because?" Oropher asked.

"I did not know how to approach the situation. My apologies." Thranduil bowed his head in apology.

"No need for apologizing! This is wonderful!" The queen chirped.

"How did you meet her?" Oropher asked, intrigued.

"I met her at the tavern she's working at." Thranduil smiled at the memory.

"A tavern worker? My, I bet she's a wild one!" Auvia said with a wink.

"Mother!" Thranduil groaned as he felt his cheeks turn pink.

"What! There is absolutely nothing wrong with being wild, it shows independence." Auvia defended her statement with a smirk.

"We'd love to meet her." Oropher spoke as he gave his son a smile.

"I'd love to bring her here." Thranduil admitted as he smiled at the thought of her beautiful face laughing the one night in the meadow.

"I want a grandchild someday you know."

"MOTHER!"

Two months had passed and Elira still hadn't seen Thranduil. He sent a flower to her everyday and on Saturday's a note accompanied the flower. The vase in her room was overflowing with flowers of all different kinds and she kept his notes in her bedside drawer.

Elira silently sang to herself as she washed the dishes in the pale of water she fetched from the well.

"Good morning, mellon." Faeya greeted her golden-eyed friend with a wink.

"How are you on this fine morrow?" Elira asked, turning her head to face Faeya.

"I have a date with the Lord and Lady's son." Faeya nonchalantly said while trying to hide a smirk.

"What a mighty fine young man he is." Elira gave her roommate a saucy look.

"As good looking as your prince?" Faeya teased back.

"My prince? I don't remember him becoming mine!" Elira began to blush.

"He sends you a flower everyday! Do not try and play this down, Elira! Elves do not find love so easily." Her roommate scolded her.

"I know, I know...it's just very confusing. He's the prince, and I'm, well, I'm me! I do not mean to speak lowly of him, but I can almost positively say he's probably never had to lift a finger in his life. I have to work for a living and if I do become princess one day, not saying I will be, but how do I learn to do...nothing? I shouldn't say nothing because I bet the royal life is very time consuming but what I mean by nothing is not having jobs to take care of. What if I want to go work out in the garden? I can't put the gardeners out of their job! Or having people waiting on my hand and foot every second? Also, the fancy dresses! I...I just don't know if I can handle that lifestyle." Elira paced as she spoke, using her hands for exaggeration.

"Thranduil would do everything is his power to make you comfortable. For Valar's sake, you'd be the princess! You can get anything you want! They'd give you your own garden to tend to and they would design you dresses that both met your taste and the look of a princess! Elira, you worry too much. Have a drink tonight while you're on your shift." Faeya tried to reassure her friend.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. For all I know he has found another elleth." Elira tried to joke but it came out more worried.

"Stop it! You are going to send yourself into a tizzy. Here, drink this." Faeya said as she got up from her spot on the couch.

Pulling a flask from outside her pocket, she unscrewed the cap and gave it to her friend. Elira gave her an uneasy look, but Faeya only nodded and Elira tipped her head back as well as the drink. The drink was absolutely horrid and burned her throat. She scrunched her head up and shook her head, giving the drink back to Faeya as she coughed.

"What is that?" She gagged.

"Whiskey." Faeya giggled at her friend's reaction.

"That is worse than the ale we serve at the tavern!"

"It helps me get through the day."

Elira just kept swallowing, trying to ride of the taste in her mouth. Faeya left before she reentered the room and Elira huffed as she sat down on the couch. She was teaching an archery lesson in less than an hour and it was the youngest children.

After today's lesson, I'm going to need more than just that flask of whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Elira hadn't even noticed the leaves beginning to change. The once, lively green leaves had began to change to reds and yellows, meaning winter would be approaching in the next couple months.

Thranduil still sent a single flower everyday and it became Elira's task to catch the messenger. She waited discretely behind her wooden door, waiting for the knock that would come any moment.

Her hands flew to her handle a millisecond after the short knock came and flew the door open. She huffed as once again, the messenger was gone with the wind. Remembering the reason why he or she was here though brought a smile back to her face. Elira crouched down and picked up the pink peony and the small note attached.

_I have yet to discover a flower that is acceptable for your beauty. -Thranduil_

His loopy and elegant cursive would make a writer swoon over how professional his words looked. Elira blushed at the note and shook her head as closed the door behind her. Trying to stick the flower in the overflowing vase, she had to get a move on to help with archery the following evening.

"Please do not get struck with an arrow!" Faeya joked as she walked in as Elira walked out.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and get shot in the arm this team!" Elira joked along, making her beautiful curls bounce with every laugh.

The air was warm but the breeze was splendid; Elira breathed in the autumn air as fellow citizens waved hello. Her walk was short and sweet to the clearing where all the targets were set up.

"Lira!" The shrill shrieks sounded as the ran towards their favorite teacher.

"Hello, my little archers!" Elira said as she wrapped her arms around two of the children clung to her leg. Three others stood before her.

"Lira, we've all been practicing!" Kuhlen gushed as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"That is absolutely glorious! I cannot wait to see all the progress!"

Within the first two minutes, arrows were going haywire. Most didn't even hit the target, or were even remotely close.

"Elira! I hit the target!"

"Yes, Nenor! But lets try and hit our own target instead of Aulyr's!"

"Arrow in the sky!"

"Take cover!" Elira yelled out as everyone fled the clearing. Her and two other children hid behind a tree.

The arrow soon hit the ground and all the children trickled back into the clearing. "Everyone over here!" Elira called.

"I know shooting arrows into the sky is fun," she spoke to the group as her eyes flashed to Jollir "but we have to remember safety. No one wants to get hit with an arrow, correct?"

All the little heads shook no.

"With that being said, we need to all refrain from aiming our arrows towards the sky instead of towards our targets."

"Lady Elira!" A voice announced from behind her. Elira turned towards the voice and it looked like a guard from Greenwood.

"I will be right back. Continue to practice  _safely."_ She said with emphasis as she turned back to the children.

Composing her self, she walked over to the guard. "What can I help with you?"

"I have an invitation for thee." The guard said as he got down and one knee and he bowed his head, over her a small scroll.

Shocked by his formal gesture, she picked up the scroll apprehensively.

_Elira of Donoran,_

_The kingdom of Greenwood the Great hereby invites you to Mereth en Gilith._

_The celebration will be held by the king and queen in the halls of the palace on the next new moon._

_If you are a visiting guest, a room will be provided for your stay._

_Thank you, The Councilmen of Greenwood the Great._

Elira had to refrain from letting out a nervous giggle. Surely Thranduil would want a dance with her and everyone would become curious about her. Maybe if she showed up the feast late enough not too many Elves would still be there.

"Did I receive this invitation because of Thranduil?" Elira asked, finally filling in the silence.

The guard stood up. "The king and queen also desire to meet you."

Elira started to purse her lips. She had a little bit less than a month until the celebration and absolutely nothing to wear. Her sewing skills were mediocre, but nothing she could make would ever compare to the dresses the elleths would wear at the celebration.

"Thank you for this." Elira stammered out and with a small head bow, the guard left.

"Elira, did you get invited to Mereth en Gilith?" Kuhlen's little voice said in awe.

"I did, my brave archer. I haven't decided if I should attend or not." Elira admitted.

"Why not?" The children said in unison.

"I have nothing to wear!" She admitted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Really? That's your reason why you're not going?" Auylr said as she put her hands on her hips.

It was official: the elflings were giving her advice.

"There will be princesses and princes there and council members! People of status!" Elira huffed as plopped on the ground. The children followed.

"You can't miss Mereth en Gilith! That is like denying yourself lembas!" Jollir spoke up.

"So this party is essential for me to go to?" Elira went along with their seriousness.

"Yes! What if your future husband is there?" Brynosia piped up.

"Wouldn't it be even better if he was a prince?" Elira had to fight the smirk creeping on her face.

"Then you'd be a princess and have your hair braided  _all_ the time!" Kuhlen said in awestruck.

"Hopefully one day you will all become princes and princesses!" Elira said as got up and brushed off her skirt.

"Come, we must finish our lesson!"

"Did she say she'll come?" Thranduil immediately asked the guard once he returned.

"She did give me an answer, my lord." The guard bowed and went to walk away.

Thranduil wasn't giving up that easy. "What was her expression like? Shocked? Joyful?"

"Nervous."

Nervous? Why would she be nervous? She would be by his side at all times! He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her! Thranduil realized his mother would have an answer for him.

"Mother." Thranduil bowed his head to his mother as he entered the royal garden.

"My beautiful son." Auvia greeted with a warm smile. He placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

"What seems to trouble you?" Auvia questioned as she sat up more from her love seat.

"It's about Elira." Thranduil sighed as he leaned back in his cushioned chair.

"Did she deny the invite?" Auvia became worried.

"No, thankfully no. The guard said though that she seemed nervous after reading the scroll."

Auvia had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Her son had a knack for worrying about everything.

"Thranduil, is her lifestyle like yours?" Auvia asked, setting down the article of clothing she was fixing.

"No,"

"Then there is your answer. If you take a fish out of the water and put it on land, does it immediately adapt to its surroundings?"

"Well, it needs water to survive so it would eventually die. So, no, it wouldn't." Thranduil concluded.

"The point is, she knows eyes will be on her since she will be with you. I can almost guarantee you that her nervousness is due to the fact that she will be receiving a great deal of attention."

Thranduil pondered the words of his mother as it all started to make sense. She enjoyed getting dirty from the earth and doing things herself, not being waited on and having to look a certain way. Thranduil promised himself he'd do everything in his power to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Thank you, Mother. You have shared your wise advice with me, like usual." Thranduil gave her a gentle smile.

"Anything for my son and his future wife." Auvia let out a smile chuckle as her son grew red.

"Rainia!" Elira greeted her friend with a hug as she walked into the tavern.

"Elira, my favorite Elf to work with!" Rainia gave her a wink.

Elira joined her friend behind the counter in cleaning mugs. "Any exciting news?" Rainia asked.

"I got invited to Mereth en Gilith in Greenwood." Elira mumbled.

"By the stars of Valar! Did you now?" Rainia exclaimed as she set a mug down, almost smashing it.

"I did. I have not decided yet if I want to attend." Elira honestly said.

"And why not? Not many foreigners are given this opportunity!" Rainia tried to convince her friend.

"I know, it's just that, I don't have a dress." Elira said the last part through her teeth.

"If you just spoke the words I think you just spoke, I might have to cuff you!" Rainia threatened.

"Who is suppose to sew me a dress! I surely cannot do so unless I want to embarrass the prince!" Elira admitted.

"Pardon me while I try and comprehend this. You are willing to jeopardize your future with the prince all because you don't have a dress?" Rainia followed Elira from table to table as she wiped them down.

Elira slammed the table and turned towards her friend. "I wouldn't say jeopardizing but, yes!"

"Oh Elira, sometimes you disappoint me." Rainia mumbled as she shook her head. Elira stuck her tongue out in response.

"I will make you a dress!" Rainia said as she came around the table to grab the rag from Elira's hands.

"You will?" Elira asked, leaning back up.

"Yes! I can a dress that is suitable for the ball as well as yourself." Rainia smirked as turned back around with her nose held high in the air.

"I want my neckline appropriate." Elira couldn't see Rainia's smirk grow wide. "Of course not!"

"I mean it, Rainia! I want the neckline modern but modest. I have a feeling I'm going to need to impress some Elves.." Elira sighed as she flopped down in a chair.

"Lesson number one: Princesses do not sit down like that." Rainia cracked Elira with the rag.

"Ouch!" Elira gasped as she grabbed the rag from her friends hand and whipped her back.

"Lesson number two: A princess never hurts anyone." Rainia said with a giggle.

"I can't even get lesson one right! Let alone lesson two!" Elira mocked dramatically.

"Maybe I should take your place as the prince's guest." Rainia gave Elira a seductive look.

"I don't think he's looking for a lady of the night." Elira winked back.

Rainia let out a loud gasp and playfully smacked her friend. "You really are going to have a tough time learning royal etiquette!"

"Why? As a princess am I not allowed to talk in such manner?" Elira joking asked.

"Actually, I think you should ask the queen if she is a lady of the night. Then you'll really get on their good side!"

The two laughed at their silly conversation which helped take Elira's mind off the matter at hand.

"I will make your dress unforgettable. No one will ever forget the first time they laid eyes on the future princess of Greenwood the Great." Rainia promised her friend.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
